The invention relates to a chair constructed of tetrahedral members.
While chairs have been around for thousands of years, the basic structural member has generally been rectangular and does not lend itself to modular construction.
There is also the need, in some environments, for a plural chair structure which offers some isolation between chairs, thereby offering their occupants some privacy.
It would therefore be desirable to realize a modular chair construction offering some spacing between seats, especially a construction which may be assembled in a variety of seating configurations.